Verum Malum
by BossKing109
Summary: One day at a beach in Ooo, Finn and Jake come running in the scene telling the Dragons they were "attacked" by Gunter. They don't believe him, but Pep But, Dojo, and the Lord of Evil tell the monks and even Finn and Jake how evil gunter really is. And the ending just might shock you! I do not own AT nor Xiaolin Showdown. Verum Malum is Latin for true evil.


As the Xiaolin Dragons, along with Jack Spicer now on the side of good, trained at a beach in Ooo, they see Finn, 17, and Jake screaming and running from the forest going towards them.

"What happened?" Kimiko asked curiously. "Gunter!" Jake panted. "Evil!" Finn finished.

The monks burst out laughing. "Gunter?" Omi cackled. "She's just a mere penguin!"

"Dude! You have no idea what the penguin is capable of! Me and Jake were just playing basketball when Gunter swoops in and ambushes!" Finn exclaimed.

The Dragons blinked and stared at the duo in disbelief. "I hardly believe it," Clay spoke up. "Exactly!" agreed Omi. "We all doubt an animal shorter than me can actually cause destruction!"

"Actually Gunter's about your height. Maybe even a little taller." Jack said, irritating Omi and making Raimundo grin.

"FOOL!" Dojo and Peppermint Butler yelled. The others screamed. "How'd you get here?" Jake asked Peppermint Butler. "I teleported," replied the candy person.

"Gunter…the penguin…is HERE?!" Dojo began to chew his nails, shake and hide behind Raimundo in terror. "Well, Dojo's freaking out. So that's gotta mean something." shrugged the Shoku warrior.

" Are you kidding me? The Lich is like a mortal magic user compared to Gunter!" Dojo said. "We told you!" Finn exclaimed.

"Gunter is the most evil being in the Universe!"

"No way!" Kimiko protested. Then, a blue vortex appeared and out came Marceline's father. "Hello, Lord Abadeer." Peppermint Butler said.

"Stride. Dojo." greeted the Lord of Evil. "Wait, Peppermint Butler's real name is Stride and how come you guys know each other?" Jake asked.

"Well, yes, my real name is Stride. Hunson is before the Mushroom War, Dojo's 1500 years old, and I am a very close friend of Death. What do you expect?" Stride answered.

"I saw her eyes," Hunson said. "Filled with complete darkness. More evil than Chase Young. More evil than Wuya and Hannibal Bean _combined_."

"How?" Jack asked. "How?" repeated Peppermint Butler. "Gunter is really immortal and is totally prehistoric! The _first_ penguin that ever existed! She was the one who gave Wuya her powers, and _created _Roy Bean."

"WHAT!" shouted Finn, Jake and the monks. "That's right," Dojo nodded.

"That penguin even slapped me when I threatened to steal her soul! Nobody slaps the Lord of Evil! Well, maybe except Hannah, but that's not the point!" Hunson added.

"I think we've got to believe them, now." Clay said. "Hunson said Gunter was the most evilest, vile, darkest creature he's ever encountered. And that's got to be something' big comin' from the Lord of Evil."

"Clay's right," said Jack. "Gunter's evil."

"But what about The Lich?" Raimundo asked. "Yeah," Kimiko said. "Yes. You never said Gunter would _actually _be more evil than The Lich himself." Omi exclaimed.

"Yeah, that is true." pondered Finn. "Mmm, hmm." Jake said. "Oh, Gunter's a _lot _more evil than The Lich. Gunter's true evil." replied Dojo. "Seriously?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Stride said. "You kids wanna know why?" questioned Hunson.

"Why?" asked the Xiaolin and Finn and Jake.

Stride, Dojo, and Hunson looked at each anxiously, sighed and responded in unison,

"Gunter the penguin is the reason of The Lich's existence,"

Finn, Jake , Jack, Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay fell dead silent. Their hearts raced.

A penguin. The cause of The Lich's existence?

No way.

"Wenk,"

Fearfully and reluctantly, the monks and Finn and Jake turned to see the most evilest being in the Universe.

"Wenk?"

Gunter stared at them, motionless with a blank expression.

Everybody screamed hysterically, running around like maniacs and frantically trying to find hiding places. "I'm out! See you guys on the other side!" Lord Abadeer opened a portal to the Nightosphere, dived in, and the vortex quickly closed.

"Been nice knowing you folks! I'll ask Death if he can give back you souls!" Peppermint Butler said before teleporting back to the Candy Kingdom.

Dojo, screeching like a little girl, super-sized and let the Dragons along with Finn and his brother Jake, who was so traumatized he was frozen and couldn't even stretch, hop on his back and flew away as fast as he could away from the beach.

Gunter just kept blinking in space as a tumbleweed rolled by him. The penguin blinked one more time before pecking at the sand.

"Wenk,"

**I crack myself up! Hope you liked it! Review.**

**-BossKing109**


End file.
